This study was carried out to determine whether humans would develop serum and salivary antibodies after swallowing large doses of Strep. mutans in enteric coated capsules. It was observed that it was easier to infect those humans who harbored Strep. mutans than those who were mutans-free. Antibodies were found in saliva and serum following vaccination per os.